In a related technology, video interaction is a value-added service of a smart television and a smart set-top box. Interactive information during video interaction may be: clothes of an actor in a video, and/or a color ring back tone of a song and the like. Interactive information is usually overlaid on a video page in form of an icon or a text to prompt a user that there currently is an operable inactive content associated with a video content. However, an interactive prompt or text overlaid and frequently appearing on a video may influence an experience of a user in video watching. In addition, under the condition that multiple users watch the same video, since each user is interested in different interactive contents, for example: the user A is interested in a certain interactive content the user B is not interested in, at this moment, if the user A performs an interactive operation, watching experiences of the other users may be influenced.